The present invention relates to a machine tool for processing food products, comprising                a cover tube, and        a shaft for driving in rotation a member for processing the products, which shaft is mounted in the cover tube,        the cover tube being provided at a first end with dismountable means for latching onto a machine body.        
Generally, the dismountable means for latching onto the machine body are constituted by screwing means or bayonet means.
It has been observed on existing machines that the screwing means, which exhibit excellent operating reliability since they generally avoid any accidental dismounting of the tool in the course of its operation, are relatively expensive to manufacture and are difficult to clean when the tool is clogged up.
Bayonet devices are less expensive to manufacture but in general exhibit a low degree of precision so that they are often subject to jamming, making it difficult to dismount them. In addition, the mounting and dismounting operations require a great deal of attention and effort when the bayonet devices are used to equip industrial food reparation machines. In particular, the bayonet latching means of the type known in this field do not enable the tool to be mounted blind on the machine, which is a major disadvantage for relatively large machines because such machines cannot be readily moved or oriented by the user in order to mount the tool.